


Civil Beasts

by Gummachine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Animal Traits, Dinobots, Feral Behavior, Help, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummachine/pseuds/Gummachine
Summary: Set after the events of Fall for Cybertron.The Dinobots have just moved to Dinobot Island, and are getting use to their new bodies. Grimlock is especially having troubles with his new more powerful body. Swoop, just wants to help Grimlock. But what is a dinobot to do when unspoken feelings are brought to light?Prequel to Command:OVERRIDE





	Civil Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is an rp that I transcibed. I guess in a sense this is also the prequel to Command:OVERRIDE!  
> I hope you enjoy the fic! I tried my best to make it an easy read, but it may read a little funny since it was a turn based RP I did with a friend!  
> Shoutout to Blue! The person who got me hooked on this pair.  
> There maybe a chapter 2.

Civil Beasts

It had been a few deca-cycles since the Autobots had crashed landed on Earth. The transition had been hard on everyone, including the dinobots. Unlike some of his teammates, Swoop had had no troubles adjusting to his new form. Though Grimlock and Snarl where having a harder time of it. The change in height and strength lead to many accidents and destroyed panels, and the cramped quarters of the Ark did not help the situation. So it came as no surprise to the coalition team, when Wheeljack proposed that the dinobots move to a more spacious setting. An island had recently been discovered on a scouting mission, that Wheeljack and Prowl thought would be perfect for the dinobots. Swoop had to admit, the thought of a big open space was starting to sound nice. So with a not so heavy spark, the team bid their farewells, and made their new home on what they called Dinobot Island.

This planet's sun was too warm for Grimlock. The heat that churned in his frame to fuel his rage was unbearable, and the island made it ten times worse. Not enough shade for someone his size, and the water had grits of sand in it too often. He was hardly ever relaxed here, on edge. He liked it at night much better. There was no annoying sun and the waters calmed down some. He could burn off as much energy as he liked, and so he did, fencing with palm trees or changing into his alt mode for a swim, tail used as a rudder. It was such a nice night tonight, he decided, all but fully submerged on a sandbar.

Swoop was flying around, enjoying the space, giving his wing joints a stretch. The move to the island had definitely been an improvement. He loved the night air, he rolled in some air currents, before finding perch on a tree, near the water's edge. He gave his wings a stretch before folding them close. He spotted Grimlock on a sandbar and he glided down from his perch and landed a bit of a ways from him, hobbling over. His new form good was good at flying but bad at being on the ground, he used his wings to help him awkwardly hop to Grimlock.

"Nice night out huh boss?" Swoop

He stopped short of Grimlock's tail, just in case the t-rex was still pent up from the day.

Grimlock was blowing bubbles when he noticed Swoop playing around. When Swoop lands near him, he blows more before lifting his helm out of the water and turning some. Grimlock's tail moves to the side to make room, the water flows from his jaw down his neck in long droplets.

“The only good part of the day.” Grimlock rumbled deeply.

Grimlock’s frame shakes a moment, beginning to charge itself again. He really should stop thinking about home so much, it aggravates him.

Swoop hobbles closer, taking the movement from Grimlock as a sign that all was good. He moves closer next to Grimlock and he settles in, spreading his wings to float atop the water, the cool water feeling good in his joints. He gives himself a shake, eh a little too bird like for his liking, but he notices a moment too late to stop himself.

"You should try that mud bath thing that Snarl does during the day. Eh it ain't my cup of oil, but it does keep you cool from the sun"

Optics flicker, blinking. Grimlock tilts his head curiously at Swoop's actions. Swoop has really adapted to his pterosaur form. Grimlock is still trying to understand the weight of his. He was mimicking the earth forms so easily.

“Too dirty, I think. Reminds me of rust. Found a cave but I’m too big.”

Grimlock shifts his shoulder plates and puts his chin in the water again.

“ .... do you like this place, Swoop?”

He tilts his helm towards Swoop, lazily looking at them through half open optics.

Swoop turns his helm one way then another, the movement allowing him to turn one optic then another towards Grimlock.

"It ain't so bad, lots of room. Ain't no one to fly into and nothin to break. What about you tough guy? You likin’ dinobot island?"

Swoop cranes his neck up looking at Grimlock, head tilted. He barely stops himself from moving his head to look at Grimlock better, even though he sees him just fine.

Grimlock doesn't respond, but turns away and stands, shaking his plating some before transforming. He splashes a bit, before looking in the direction of their old planet. His internals humming low.

“It is not home. But it is ours.”

Swoop transforms as well, and rubs his neck plaiting.

"Yeah, I feel the same"

Swoop moves so he is in front of Grimlock.

"I'll fight all those decepticreeps off to keep this place safe"

Swoop makes a show of punching the air, before smiling up at Grimlock.

Grimlock rumbles a little just thinking about the 'cons, but bites back his bad feelings. Looking at Swoop, he nods and reaches out to pat the other's shoulder.

“You will do good, Swoop. This will be our home now.”

Swoop smiles and then quickly gets down to business.

"Thanks boss. Now, about finding you a cool place to hide out during the day. I think I may have spotted a nice cave that might fit you nice and snug. It's on the other side of the island. I can show you if you want."

“rrr.... that would be nice.”

Grimlock stretches, and shuffles a bit.

“I will follow you. ... don't go too fast, Swoop.” Grimlock growls, his frame humming.

"I won't, I won't"

Swoop transforms and does a circle around Grimlock before flying a bit ahead.

"This way!"

More than happy to help Grimlock out, Swoop guides him, being mindful of speeding to far ahead.

Grimlock stomps as quickly as he can with his mass, keeping a close eye on Swoop. It's hard to catch him this late at night. The stars and moon offer some help but otherwise it's difficult unless his wings shine.

Swoop is flying happily guiding Grimlock. After a while of leading Grimlock, Swoop flies a bit too close to a tree when he gets tangled in some vegetation hanging from it.

"Ah!"

Swoop flaps helplessly, tangling himself further. Well, how embarrassing, maybe if he wiggles some more. No use, the strange vegetation would not let go of him.

“Uh, boss. Can you help a me out?"

Swoop hangs from the vines helplessly.

Hulking his frame, Grimlock observes the situation. it's very quiet, but he chuckles, amused.

“At least I can keep up.”

Stepping forward, he rips the vines apart with his servos, catching Swoop roughly by a wing to prevent his fall.

"Ah! Thanks."

He winces slightly at the wing grab, but is happy to be free nonetheless.

"Talk about embarrassing though, who knew Earth vegetation could be so aggressive"

He flaps his free wing.

“Sorry” Grimlock grunts, setting the flier down more cautiously.

“ ...Optimus said there is vegetation that eats live things.”

Swoop transforms, opting to walk the rest of the way, the cave being rather close.

"No kidding! Earth is just full of crazy stuff"

Swoop stretches and then continues to lead Grimlock.

"Do you think there are plants that eat bots too?"

They reach a rocky mountain side with boulders at the base.

Grimlock follows closely, practically looming over Swoop without trying.

“Doubt it. Too hard for them. And too big.”

Glancing at the cliff, he stops.

“This it?”

"Yeah yeah"

Swoop runs a bit ahead and then stands in front of an opening that is hidden by the trees and rocks. He moves a large branch out of the way.

"See, I barely noticed what with all the plants and all. The opening is blocked but inside is huge! I think it leads into the mountain."

He beings to move some of the smaller boulders blocking the entrance.

"You can even feel air flowing from inside.”

Grimlock follows behind, moving some of the vegetation away. It is, in fact, very well hidden, and he can feel a cool air flowing through the cracks. It feels nice, and he helps to lift away the boulders, curious. The seams in his plating glow faintly with energy as he relies on his rage power to move the heavy objects. Once the opening is clear, it is about as tall as he is, a touch or so larger.

“... I can. It's ... good. You haven't gone in yet, yes?”

Swoop shakes his helm.

"Nah, I didn't want to go in without someone"

Swoop moves one last boulder and then he hops on his pedes excitedly.

"Let's check it out."

He heads for the entrance and then beckons Grimlock in.

“Alright. Don't jump a lot, might cave in.” Grimlock warns, but follows.

Grimlock is smiling wryly behind his mask. It feels damp inside the cave, as well as cool.

“ There must be water.”

The highlights on Swoop's frame light up in the dark of the cave.

“Probably why it's so cool in here.”

He climbs over a boulder and goes ahead a bit.

"Wow, it opens up even more in further up! Plenty of stomping space for ya’ and some"

Grimlock follows slowly behind Swoop, careful of some of the low hanging stalactites. He can tell they are getting deeper underground, there's a slight decline to the cave floor. He carefully watches Swoop's lights hop about, mesmerized.

“More? How much more?”

He comes up behind Swoop, very close and peeking over his wings.

"Lots!"

Swoop looks up at Grimlock and smiles. The cave is spacious and has a reservoir of water where the rain from the mountain collects.

"Even has an indoor swimming spot!"

Swoop beams, happy that he was able to find a cave for Grimlock.

" So..uhh you like it boss?"

Swoop has a brief moment of shyness, worried and hoping hoping that Grimlock liked it.

Grimlock nods approvingly, glancing from the water to the walls. It is in fact wide enough and thensome, a large cavern.

“Like it? Should find out.”

Grimlock suddenly hefts Swoop up and-- oddly enough-- tosses the smaller mech in the pool to see how deep it might be.

“ ...i think i like it.”

Swoop gives a rather loud squawk as he is thrown.

"AH!"

Swoop lands in the water and then resurfaces, he shakes his helm of water drops.

"Cold, ah. Now I know how a lob ball feels"

Swoop sticks his glossa out a bit childishly before treading some water. He smiles and swims about idly.

"It's actually pretty deep, and the water is cold too" He splashes a bit.

"Why don't you try for yourself big guy? I would offer to throw you but I don't think I quite have the muscle for it"

Grimlock trudges forward some, barking out a laugh.

“Hah! I don't recommend it.”

Grimlock shuffles back a little before charging at the water and leaping in, curious about how big a splash he can make, and how deep the water was. His pedes hit the bottom and he jumps to the surface, finding footing on some rocks around the edge.

Swoop is knocked back by the wave Grimlock makes and he goes tumbling in the water. He rights himself and then swims back up resurfacing.

"What a wave!"

He swims about, enjoying the coolness of the water.

“Knocked me all the way back"

He swims towards Grimlock.

"The water deep enough for ya?"

Grimlock rumbles deeply, submerges himself until his helm is only above water again.

“ Very. It's cold, and dark. I like this.”

Grimlock pauses.

“... Thank you Swoop.”

Swoop smiles wide, extremely happy to have helped Grimlock out.

"Oh, it's no problem Grimlock. Just happy to help ya’ out"

His optics flicker and he swims closer to Grimlock and he floats, not being able to touch the bottom of the water.

Grimlock releases the locks on his mask, feeling the metal slide to the sides of his jaws. It's all so he can blow bubbles. It honestly keeps him calm. He watches swoop evenly as he gets closer. A low churr rising in his chassis.

“Mrrr?”

Swoop floats closer to Grimlock until he gently floats into him.

"? Oh heh sorry?"

He goes back to treading water.

“Can't steer all that well when you float"

He starts to get a bit winded from treading water.

Grimlock lifts his helm out of the water again, closing his mouth.

“Too deep for you.”

He reaches out to hold Swoop up.

“Too heavy to float long. It's different, flying and swimming.”

Swoop clings to Grimlock's hand, glad for the assist.

"It really is. Heh, thanks. Wish I was big like you and the others"

He stares at Grimlock's uncovered face, not often getting to see it.

“You're fine as you are.”

Grimlock cocks his helm, but figures there's probably enough light reflecting to see his face after all. His jaw is square and mouth full of crooked, some sharp, denta. He covered it mostly because only mindless beast modes allow themselves to look that wild. And he is much smarter than that.

“ ...Swoop. staring.”

Swoop's wings flex slightly as Swoop starts from being caught.

"Oh! Sorry boss."

He looks away and rests his helm on Grimlock's hand.

"And, you really think so? I mean you and the other guys are all huge and you can wreck with the best of um and me. Eh I can fly which is great but, I don't know"

He rambles, a bit embarrassed he was caught staring. Grimlock really had a nice face, it stunk he covered it most of the time.

Grimlock shrugs at the apology, but goes on.

“Not many autobots fly. and, only one dinobot, can fly. and that is you.”

He moves his thumb under Swoop's helm, rubbing at the metal to confirm his encouragement.

Swoop enjoys the helm rub, and the kind words from Grimlock. He smiles and gives the thumb an appreciative nip before he can stop himself, his mind slipping into his pterosaur tendencies. He freezes, his plaiting clenching tight to his form. He looks up at Grimlock to gauge his reaction, not sure if he should apologize or not.

Grimlock rumbles softly, the gaps in his armor glowing at the small nip. It's not really that it hurt, or even that it bothered him, just that it happened. His beastly side urged him to bite back just for spite, but harder. Keeping his other half in check, he slowly pulls swoop toward him. His chest resonating a deep and low growl.

“What. was. that?”

Swoop, looks up at Grimlock and his clicks nervously.

"Uh nothing, well not really?"

Swoop nervously bristles his plaiting, his clicks and chitters stuttering his speech slightly.

"I-it happens sometimes is all, just my processor gets all mixed up with my new programming. I didn't hurt ya did I boss?"

“No.”

Grimlock leans his helm in close to Swoop's audial, tracing the metal with his nose.

“ Didn't hurt..”

Swoop shivers and holds even tighter to Grimlock.

"Oh, well that's good"

His frame lights glow at how close Grimlock is.

“...felt like this.”

He bites carefully at the audial, rumbling in his chassis

“See? no pain.”

Swoop's frame heats up, and he presses against Grimlock's hand.

"Ah, y-yeah. No pain"

Grimlock growls softly, optics glowing brighter. He trails his mouth curiously along swoop's neck cables, tracing the wires there with his denta. He rumbles deeply.

“Rrrrrrrrrr......”

Swoop rests his head against Grimlock's helm and nudges him gently. He speaks, gently.

"No pain there either."

He, hesitates before he lifts his servos up and feels along Grimlock's helm. Curiously clicking.

At the touches to his helm, Grimlock growls louder. His frame shakes with energy growing, and he nibbles slightly rougher on swoop's neck.

“ do not bite your leader, Swoop. dangerous.”

"Sorry boss. I'll try not to, honest."

Swoop's intakes hitch at the rougher treatment to his neck.

"If...if i can be blunt with ya’....I uh...I onlydoitcauseI like ya’ and stuff. and I don'tthinkI do it knowingly i-imean ithinki have done it to Slug once,butIalwaysam prettygood at stopping myself from doing it to you.a-and"

Swoop rambles, shy and nervous. He always liked Grimlock, but after Shockwave had changed them, he found it ten times harder to suppress his affections.

Grimlock rumbles deeply again, pairing his bites with smooth licking.

“instinct is hard to control. easy to give in.”

He pulls away from Swoop's neck, taking note of some dents he had made, before resting their forehelms together. His denta are bared somewhat, and his optics a deep color.

“submit?”

Swoop presses his helm against Grimlock's, nudging gently. His optics flicker and shudder before brightening. He leans up and boldly nips Grimlock's helm fins.

"Submit"

He grins, his denta showing, not quite as deadly as Grimlock's, but still a slight jag to their edge. Swoop bites his bottom lip palate before gently taking Grimlock's helm in both his servos and gives him another affectionate nuzzle.

Grimlock practically roars with energy, situating himself back against the rockwall of the pool. Swoop can rest comfortably on his chest, but he still holds onto him. He very quickly presses his mouth to Swoop's for a charged kiss, mindful of his denta.

Swoop grasps onto Grimlock as he situates them on the rockwall. Thee kiss is also a pleasant surprise! He kisses Grimlock back, nudging into the kiss.

Grimlock nibbles at Swoop's lipplates, glossae following after before dipping into the other's mouth. He can feel many loud urges flashing in his processor.

Swoop runs his glossa along Grimlock's, and rumbles in his chest. He traces Grimlock's helm with his servos, and then presses against the hand holding him.

One of Grimlock's servos makes it's way down Swoop's chassis, pressing into seams and pinching at wires. His growls become somewhat soft again, but still there.

Swoop arches and squacks in surprise at the wire pinching, the sound a mix of beast and bot. He breaks the kiss to nip gently at Grimlock's lip plate. His intakes running hot from the touching and kissing. He clicks and croons affectionately at Grimlock, relishing that he can finally act on his other forms instincts. It felt right.

Grimlock uses both of his servos to scrape along Swoop's frame, swapping paint. For any nip he receives, he returns, and his plating shifts and flexes.

“Swoop.”

Swoop's intakes hitch at the scrapping, he grips onto Grimlock's plaiting

"Ah. Grimlock"

He nips Grimlock's chin and then traces his servos down to his chest, playing with seams and dipping into the breaks in Grimlock’s armour to stroke whatever he can reach.

Grimlock grinds into Swoop's panel, biting at his neck cables. He growls, the heat and his energy burning.

Swoop scratches at Grimlock's chassis and grinds back against Grimlock. He growls back at Grimlock, and dips his servos into a transformation seam, stroking the sensitive plaiting beneath.

Grimlock is grinding persistently, he can feel his spike pressurizing against his panel. He grabs Swoop by the hips hard and pressed the smaller mech into his codpiece, the panel sliding open and his spike jutting up between them.

“Rrgh.”

Swoop gasps and his hands go to quickly grip at Grimlock's on his hip.

"Ah!"

He presses his helm against Grimlock's chest and nips at the contours of his chassis. He lifts his hips and opens his panel as well, his spike pressurizing against Grimlock's. He nudges his hips against Grimlock's and croons loudly.

Grabbing both of their spikes in one of his servos, Grimlock rubs them together, hissing between his denta.

Swoop gives a shaky intake and arches his back strut.

"Grimlock!"

He throws his helm back as Grimlock rubs their spikes, his servos moving back to stroke and tweak Grimlock's seams again. He bites his lip plates to stop his chittering.

Grimlock squeezes the interfaces in his hand, practically purring now. He takes a moment to watch Swoop.

“That sounds nice, Swoop.”

He looks up at Grimlock, groaning at the squeeze.

"I-i like that. Ah. Grimlock"

He tilts his head up and raises up on his legs to nudge Grimlock's chin.

Grimlock grins toothily, releasing his spike from his hand in favor of fully gripping Swoop's and jerking him off.

“ good.”

Swoop calls out loudly and grips tight to Grimlock's frame as his spike is worked. He looks up at Grimlock.

"A-aH!"

His vocalizing quickly mixes with crooning as a charge builds in him.

“Grimlock, I-i i'm gonna overload"

Swoop’s hips buck and he grips onto Grimlock tight, his servos scratching his paint.

“then overload.”

Grimlock’s chassis shakes with charge, movings his hand faster. He leans in to bite hard at Swoop's neck cables.

Grimlock's bite does him in and Swoop cries out, his frame clamping up as his overload charges through his system. He moans loudly and cries out. He shakes, and his intakes vent harshly.

“AH!”

Grimlock keeps his mouth in place until Swoop has come down, moving back to look between them. his cord is still standing strong; Swoop's transfluids have splattered over his midriff and his hand. The sight is fairly arousing, and he growls needily.

Swoop gasps and pants, slowly calming down. He croons and nestles against Grimlock, his wings flexing and then pressing close to him.

Grimlock lets go of Swoop's neck, giving the new dent a slow lick before leaning back to look at Swoop.

Swoop's optics flicker as his overload petters out in his system. He looks up at Grimlock, clicking lazily.

"S-sorry... ah. I didn't..."

“ I told you to do it. “

Grimlock's chassis shudders and he leans close again to nibble around Swoop's helm, rubbing his spike against Swoop's.

Swoop chirps happily before he can stop it. He rubs back against Grimlock.

"What about you?"

Swoop looks down, his frame heating up at the sight of Grimlock's hard spike. He gives Grimlock a gently chin nip.

"Here let me-"

He wiggles down so he is seated on Grimlock's legs. He lazily laps up his transfluid from Grimlock's midriff, looking up to see Grimlock's reaction.

Grimlock bares his teeth again in a smile. His plates shift on his shoulders and he stretches out.

“ Feels good... lower.”

Swoop intakes hitch at the plate shifting, oh wow this guy. He licks lower, reaching Grimlock's spike. He looks up at Grimlock and then gives the spike a lick.

“yessss…”

Grimlock’s helm thunks back for a moment at the teasing lick, hissing. His hips roll idly.

Swoop licks from the base to the tip, before slowly taking the tip in his mouth, his glossae running along the underside. He looks up at Grimlock and moans at the sight of him.

"Mm"

Grimlock’s servos dig into the stone under him, trying not to thrust himself into Swoop's intakes.

“Rrrr Swoop. Good…”

Swoop hums around the spike and then takes more in his mouth. He runs his servos up Grimlock’s thighs and plays with the seams there before moving his hands to help work Grimlock's spike. He cups the base, stroking what he can't get into his mouth

Grimlock bucks somewhat roughly as his spike is taken, the tightness irresistible. He watches with dim optics, growling. The seams in his armor glowing steadily brighter as his excitement builds.

Grimlock’s bucking is a bit harsh on his intakes, but Swoop tries his best to take the sudden movement. He sucks on Grimlock’s spike, moving all the way to the tip, before taking the length in his mouth again, bobbing his helm.

Grimlock still wants to bite, but there's nothing in reach now. He brings his knuckles up to stifle his almost snarling groans, watching the other go down on him at a steady pace.

Swoop glances up at Grimlock, and then sucks the spike harder, moving his mouth up and down the spike.

As nice as it is to watch Swoop taking care of him like this, Grimlock’s processor surges with another idea. He reaches down to grab the other's smaller helm and pull him off his spike. His thumb traces Swoop's jaw as he regains some of his senses.

“ up. your valve.”

Swoop is surprised when Grimlock pulls him off his spike. He nods and gives the spike a quick kiss before moving back up into Grimlock's lap.

"You got it big guy”

The panel covering Swoop’s valve opens, lubricant dripping down his thighs. Swoop shivers and moans at the exposure.

The servo that was on Swoop's helm trails down the mech’s chest and behind his hips, before dipping behind him and into Swoop’s valve. Grimlock presses two fingers in, wiggling them experimentally.

“Excited?”

Swoop is a bit tight, and he groans when he feels Grimlock's servos.

"Oh yeah."

Swoop moans and pushes back against the servos and nips Grimlock's chin, running his denta along his jaw.

"You?"

Swoop presses his mouth against Grimlock's neck plates to suppress a cry that sounded a bit too much like his beast form for his liking. He gasped and harshly intaked as he felt Grimlock's servos stretch him.

Grimlock chuckles and stretches Swoop’s valve, relaxing the callipers. He purrs at the nips, and even more at the little sounds Swoop was making.

“Very excited. Running hot.”

Swoop gasps loudly again.

"Ah! Same here, i-I don't think I have ever been worked this hot before"

Swoop’s back strut arches and he keens when Grimlock stretches his valve a certain way.

“Ah! Grimlock"

“You're small. this.. might hurt.”

Grimlock nuzzles somewhat gently at Swoop’s helm, adding a third finger hopefully.

Swoop gasps and clenches his denta. It certainly doesn't feel nice at first. He gives a growl and clutches at Grimlock, trying to adjust to the fullness. Swoop bites down on Grimlock's shoulder without even thinking.

Grimlock’s programming says bite back but he ignores it in favor of purring soothingly. His spike throbs and transfluid beads at the top, but he still works on stretching the other.

“ calm. will be over soon.”

Swoop gives Grimlock’s shoulder a good size dent, before letting go. He was intaking and venting harshly.

"T-trying"

Swoop nuzzles the shoulder he bit crooning, he relaxes slowly, the tight feeling of fullness slowly starting to feel good. He gives an experimental nudge back against Grimlock's servos and groans.

Grimlock scissors his digits before removing all three. He reaches between them to coat the transfluid on his spike, groaning. He pulls Swoop into another ferocious kiss, positioning him.

Grimlock slowly breaches Swoop’s valve with the tip of his spike, hissing into Swoop's mouth.

Swoop cries out and wraps his arms around Grimlock's neck.

"Oh! Grimlock!"

Swoop’s cry doesn't help Grimlock and he surges his hips forward, sheathing himself. That was a mistake. Tight. Really tight. He grunts and bites into Swoop's shoulder.

“Keep still.”

"AH! S-sorry Ah!”

“will hurt if you move. don't want to hurt.”

Grimlock rolls his hips slowly, trying to help the other adjust.

Swoop tries his best not to move, the feeling of being stretched and filled, a bit painful, yet he could feel a small buzz of pleasure. He intakes loudly and clings to Grimlock. He presses the side of his helm against Grimlock's as he bites him.

"B-bite me harder."

Grimlock listens carefully and does so, denting and scratching the plating with his teeth.

Swoop cries out at the bite, but tries to keep still as Grimlock moves slowly. He scrapes his denta against the side of Grimlock's helm.

Grimlock’s frame is glowing brightly again, energy pulsing. Once he feels Swoop's valve loosen some more, he lifts the other off of his spike, pausing before slowly thrusting back in.

“ better.”

Swoop moans, the pain not nearly as bad anymore. He intakes as Grimlock moves him effortlessly.

"Oh! I-i haven't ever been filled like this before."

He moans and nips Grimlock's audials. Swoop lifts up slightly. Trying to get in rhythm with Grimlock.

“i can tell. been a while since this.”

Grimlock starts to move faster when Swoop moves, hands on the other mech's hips to bounce him up and down rapidly.

Swoop, calls out as he rides Grimlock's spike, holding tight to him. He moans against Grimlock's audials, burying his helm against Grimlock's neck plating.

"Grimlock!!"

Grimlock's almost roaring again, denting Swoop's thighs and pounding into him, biting and nipping and moaning. He chases his overload and burns, his fans don't work in this form, rage melting down and urging him on. His optics brighten.

Grimlock is starting to get pretty rough, so Swoop holds tight as he is pounded into. He is crying out loudly, his system running hot as another charge builds. He clacks his denta at Grimlock, nudging their helms together.

Finally Grimlock’s overload hits hard, roaring with his helm back, crooked teeth bared. He spills transfluid into the other's valve, servos denting his hips as he holds him in place on his spike.

Swoop cries out at Grimlock's overload the feeling of Grimlock filling him dizzying and overwhelming. He feels even fuller with Grimlock's transfluid in him and he overloads in a moment as well. He rocks against Grimlock's spike, riding his charge out.

Grimlock groans loudly, as he comes down from his charge, growling lowly as he feels Swoop rock against him a few times, before sagging against his chassis. He slowly loosens his grip on Swoop’s hips. Grimlock’s spike throbs somewhat, still feeling Swoop’s tight valve. He pants, optics the only thing on his frame glowing now. His systems are threatening immediate shutdown, tired.

“Swoop... that was …”

Swoop clicks, sleepily and tiredly. He goes strutless against Grimlock.

"W-wild, right? heh"

Swoop tiredly leans against Grimlock, clicking and chirping unknowingly.

"Best frag i've ever had”

Swoop smiles and rubs his helm against Grimlock.

Grimlock sluggishly brings one of his servos up onto Swoop's back, rubbing between his shoulders.

“ yes. best.”

Grimlock’s optics flickr tiredly.

“you are... mmrrr.... cute. chirping.”

"Huh? I am?"

Swoop tilts his helm up to look at Grimlock. He chirps at the back rubs.

"Well. I mean, guess I am just happy. Happy and tired”

Swoop’s intakes even out, and his optics dim slightly.

“me too.”

Grimlock huffs, systems screaming for recharge. He lifts himself up fully on the edge of the pool, pulling Swoop with him.

“ should recharge.”

"That sounds...pretty nice right now"

Swoop snuggles closer against Grimlock, already half way into reaching recharge.

Grimlock hums and lies back, grinning.

“ good night, swoop.”


End file.
